Miraculous: Tales of a Great Big Reveal
by LinhHarryPerseusEverdeen
Summary: The title speaks for itself, although it may not happen how you expect...
1. Chapter 1: It All Starts Here

Miraculous: Tales of a Great Big Reveal

 ** _A tale of love, a tale of desire, a tale of a great big reveal._**

 ** _It all comes together here, all pieces of the Great Love Square._**

 ** _Sadly, I don't own one little bit of this TV show, but if I did… things would be a bit more like this:_**

Marinette sat in her room, ogling her screen, drawing her stylus across the e-magazine, where the pictures from Adrien Agreste's most recent fashion shoot were, him in all of those Agreste brand clothes. "Oh Tikki, how could you just _not_ love him?" Marinette sighed, "I wish I didn't get all idiotic and muck up everything every, single time I look into his perfect green eyes and…" she sighed again.

"Maybe if you just tried to pretend he was someone else or tried to be someone else around him." the little, red Kwami offered.

"I _can't_ Tikki, whenever I _try_ I always melt and stutter and freak out and, _ugh_ , love is hard." She groaned.

"If you can't take my advice on _that_ , take mine on this," Tikki flew over to the pile of paper on Marinette's cluttered desk, "Do your homework, you have patrol with Chat Noir tonight."

With a resigned sigh, Marinette picked herself off her bed and got into her desk chair, picking up her pencil, she started on her homework, or one-half of her did, the rest of Marinette's mind spiraled between Adrien and Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Her pencil tip broke. Marinette snapped out of her little dream world, pulling her whole attention to her homework. A large dot in the middle insisted that she'd been pressing the pencil too hard, resulting in the broken tip. She released yet another sigh, not about the pencil though.

 _Chat Noir, was I really thinking about Chat Noir? That wannabe 'punny' purr-son_ , she chuckled to herself, _Never, my heart is devoted to Adrien and Adrien only, and only Adrien forever._

Footsteps sent Marinette into reality again. "Quick, Tikki hide!" she hissed. The Kwami tucked herself into Marinette's bag as the door opened.

Familiar blonde hair and green eyes stared back at her and Marinette felt like a chocolate bunny in the hot summer sun.

"Hey, I didn't mean to startle you." He said, a sympathetic smile crossed his lips.

Marinette dropped her gaze downwards. "W-why would y-you think I-I was startled, I mean… yeah, I mean, s-sorry." She released an awkward laugh, "Hey… uh… Adrien?"

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here right?"

"W-wrong… I-I mean right! I mean you're always right… I mean…"

"Let me get right to the point here." Adrien walked up to Marinette and lifted her chin up with one finger, forcing her to look at him. "I came to do this."

Adrien felt sick. His knees were wobbly and his head throbbed. Plagg whipping around the room while on one of his 'cheese-rushes' did not help. What he'd done to Marinette was unforgivable, and for _what_? A _dare_. He was a monster.

He should've refused, he should've left, even if it made him what the guys at lunch called a 'wuss'. If they'd known that Plagg was his, then they'd shut up.

But Adrien was no better than them now.

If word got out about him. Chat Noir. Doing that to a girl on a _dare._ He'd be as bad as Hawkmoth, whomever _that_ was.

He had to say sorry, but not as Adrien, _that_ would be _horrible._ He'd say it as somebody else, and who other than…

"Plagg, claws out!"

A flash of green and Adrien was nowhere to be seen, but Chat Noir was. He lowered himself onto the balcony, and extended his baton, and shot across Paris. Vaulting, sailing, soaring. The wind pushed through his blonde hair and he landed on Marinette's balcony. He tapped on the window, and a Cheshire-cat grin spread over his face as a familiar face opened the curtains.

Marinette's hair was out of its usual two pigtails, and it was sopping wet. Her blue eyes widened in surprise, of course it wasn't everyday that you got a purr-sonal visit from a certain cat.

Then again, it wasn't everyday that you do _that_ to an unknowing person and act like a total idiot.

She lifted the window, and he climbed inside.

"What are you doing here?" she said, her voice more high-pitched than usual.

"What's wrong with visiting my favorite Purr-incess?" He winked.

"Very funny, Kitty." She rolled her eyes, and sighed, her cheeks were pink and a wisp of a smile crossed her lips.

He looked around her room, noticing things he hadn't noticed before, and going slightly pink at all of those pictures of Adrien in her room, if he didn't know better, it looked like she liked him… or maybe she liked the clothes he wore in the fashion shoots, because everyone knew she _loved_ designing or maybe…

"Look Chat Noir, I'm busy, so proceed with what you must do and then leave me alone."

"I'm told you had a visit with a certain Agreste today."

"Who told you?"

"Mr. Adrien himself."

"And why was that?"

"He couldn't face you and tell you the truth."

"About what?"

Chat took a deep breath in before starting, "Hewantsyoutoknowthatheonlydidittoyoubecause," Chat took another deep breath and continued, "He was…" Chat trailed off.

"What?"

"Never mind..."

"Spill it, Kitty,"

"Adrien was…"


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Hour

**The last one ended on a Cliffhanger... I won't do _that_ too much anymore...**

 **Welcome to Chapter 2 :-)**

* * *

Chat's eyes burned with anger and hatred, two green fires blazing and the words that came out of his mouth were daggers, filed to a point so sharp that they tore through Marinette's heart like heartburn, "Marinette, it was a dare. Adrien was dared to kiss you."

Marinette started at Chat, mouth agape and a strangled sound escaped her throat. "No…" she breathed, her voice trailing off at the end.

 _Adrien…_

 _He wouldn't…_

 _He couldn't…_

 _He…_

 _He broke my heart._

And Marinette opened her notebook. And handed the open page to Chat. "Chat Noir, do you see this. He kissed me and he left, I spent an hour figuring out _why_ would he just come in here and make out with me and without a word, just _leave_."

Marinette wasn't sad.

Marinette was angry, angry enough to rip his beautiful green eyes out from their sockets.

"So I wrote this letter, this poem, a continuation of the one I sent him on Valentine's Day, so he would know that _I_ wrote that one and _I_ lov _ed_ him," she emphasized the 'ed' in 'loved', "Look at my room, I _love_ him!"

* * *

With every word that escaped from Marinette's mouth, a little part of Adrien died. She wasn't a helpless 15 year old girl.

She was a seething volcano of emotion.

She _loved_ him.

Lov- **ED** him.

He'd never even suspected.

 _Your hair shines like the sun_

 _Your eyes a gorgeous green_

 _I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams_

 _Yes, your Valentine I will be_

 _Our love will be so true_

 _Together for eternity my heart belongs to you_

 _My name is Marinette_

 _You don't know me too well_

 _When I look at you my heart feels like a quintet_

 _Of spiraling emotions, yes_

 _With you I could never feel blue_

 _Together for eternity I will forever love you_

He gasped, and Marinette looked up, she glared at him, "Gimme that!" she growled.

She snatched it away from him and ripped it up, the pieces scattered the floor like the pieces of Adrien's soul.

Then she addressed Chat again, "Why'd send you, huh? To _gloat_ over the situation he put me in, to rub it in like salt in a wound? To bathe in my confusion, my frustration, my… _ugh!_ " She dug her nails into her elbows as she crossed her arms.

But, Chat's mind was elsewhere.

He'd _seen_ that poem, on Valentine's Day, _seen_ it, _read_ it, he thought it was from _Ladybug_.

But _no_.

It was from Marinette, poor, sweet, unsuspecting Marinette. Poor, sweet broken-hearted, Marinette. And Chat was crushed. So without saying goodbye, without saying a word, he closed the window, extended his baton and left. _She had a crush on him_ , he told himself the whole way home, downgraded the pain until it was nothing more than a dull throb in his heart, Adrien had always been good at dulling pain, after all his father wasn't the most sensitive person. But this was different. _This_ was Marinette.

* * *

When Marinette looked back, Chat was gone, maybe his ring was beeping, maybe he just didn't want to hear Marinette diss his friend. Either way, she didn't care, Adrien was going to pay.

So he was going to get a little visit from one of Marinette's friends, too.

"Tikki!" Marinette growled.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette!" squeaked the Kwami.

"Me too."

"You want to visit Adrien, don't you?"

Marinette replied, "Tikki! Spots on."

Ladybug knew where Adrien lived, thanks to the Bubbler, and where his room was, thanks to Volpina. So she dropped down onto his windowsill and tapped on the window, three times, with her yo-yo.

And when he opened the window, looking all angelic and innocent she wanted nothing more than to wrap the string of the yo-yo around his throat and throttle him until his lips turned blue.

"Ladybug," he said, surprised, "Why are you here?"

"Don't act like _that_!" she snapped.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, and dropped it after he realized. "Oh, it's about Marinette, right?" His bright green eyes, turned hollow with sadness so genuine, the Marinette inside of her heart winced with love. But the Marinette in her didn't matter now, because now _Ladybug_ did.

"You _kissed_ her Adrien, it was her _first kiss_ , do you realize that, and then she found out it was a _dare._ You're a monster."

* * *

She'd called him a _monster_ , the love of his life had called a monster. So he did the only thing that was plausible in his frustration, he told her off.

"I _know,_ but they tempted me, they called me a wuss, a rich boy, a goodie-two-shoes, a puppet, I just wanted to show them that I could be cool too." He frowned, and Ladybug could probably see the conflict in him. "Look, I don't expect you to understand, you're too amazing and pretty and smart—" he stopped, realizing what'd he'd said, and crinkled his eyebrows together as his face turned a brilliant shade of Ladybug-red. "O-okay? I thought when I sent Chat to go talk to her, it'd make it better, but Chat only ruined it more and now you're here, I just need some time to _think_ , without everyone yapping in my ear about anything. Alright? Can you give me _that_ luxury, at least? At school she'll think I'm some kind of heartless jerk and what can I do? Tell her I _liked_ kissing her, because I did, okay? I _liked_ kissing Marinette." When he looked up Ladybug's blue eyes were wider than the opened window, her jaw was agape and she looked so quizzical that it looked like she was taking the college application test in Kindergarten.

"You _liked_ it?" she said, bouncing her yo-yo up and down, absentmindedly, like she had no idea she was doing it.

"Yeah? Why?" he said, wondering why she questioned this part of his whole rant.

"She said that Chat made it sound a bit… d-d-different."

"Look, Ladybug. I don't like Marinette, but I liked kissing her, is that weird? Tell me from personal experience, I've heard you kissed Chat Noir."

Ladybug turned as red as her costume. "Look, Adrien, I liked kissing Chat Noir, but don't you _dare_ tell anyone I said that, sometimes true love can be found in the strangest places, Marinette's not one to hold a grudge, just apologize, and _voila_ everything is as good as new!"

Adrien smiled, "Yeah, I should do that."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ladybug grimaced, "I've got to go, nice seeing you again, Adrien." She leaned in and planted a soft kiss against his left cheek, which instantly enflamed. "Bug out." She latched her yo-yo onto another building and flew away.

She'd _kissed_ him. The love of his life had _kissed_ him. The thought caused him to press a hand against his left cheek, his cold hand soothing the white-hot skin. He walked to the window, and looked outside, the red blur was gone. _Thank you, milady, but I'll be keeping that one all to myself._

* * *

 **The cringe of my poem is REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL.**

 **It's horrible, but I wanted to update this as quick as possible to erase the effects of the Cliffhanger... I hate them too XD**

 **See ya soon :-)**

 **\- LHPE**


	3. Chapter 3: Could It Be?

**It has been too long...**

 **Sorry for not posting anything :-(**

 **I went on a little 'mini-vacation' and yeah.**

 **Enough about me. Here is Chapter 3 of Miraculous: Tales of A Great Big Reveal:**

* * *

She'd _kissed_ him.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had _kissed_ Adrien Agreste, as Ladybug, of course, but _still_ , she'd talked to him without stuttering too much and then she'd worked up enough confidence to _kiss_ him. Thanks to a little, red bug, Marinette wasn't going to tell off Adrien at school, and get him to hate her, although for a little bit she _had_ hated him, without knowing the truth. Marinette knew it was easy to buckle from peer pressure, especially for Adrien, who got a lot of pressure, being a model and stuff, she'd witnessed personally the toll it took on him at school, to add on to _that_ Adrien was new to school and wanting to be 'cool' is something that everyone wanted to be, if not still wants to.

Marinette had been succumbed into peer pressure before, even on the day she'd become Ladybug for the first time, but then she'd met Alya (and Tikki), who'd helped her break out of her shell a bit.

Marinette gasped, _Alya!_ She _must_ be freaking out about the kiss with Adrien, Marinette had called her seconds after Adrien had left, she scrolled through what must have been 70 notifications from Alya.

Choosing to reply to the most recent text from her best friend, Marinette read this:

{Alya}: Mari? Where did you go?

{Marinette}: Sorry Alya.

{Alya}: What happened girl?

{Marinette{: I fell asleep…

{Alya}: After _that_ kiss, I didn't think you could fall asleep for _years_

{Marinette}: Turns out it was a dare

{Alya}: NO… ADRIEN IS TOO NICE, WHOMEVER SAID THAT WAS TRICKING YOU…

{Marinette}: Adrien told me himself

{Alya}: _When…_ was it before he left or after you called me or…

{Marinette}: He said it was a dare and he was sorry

{Alya}: I'm going to rip that boy into _shreds_

{Marinette}: DON'T! HE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE

{Alya}: If you insist, BTW check the Ladyblog, I got footage from _my_ window of Ladybug entering… ADRIEN'S HOUSE!

{Marinette}: she better not be moving up on MY guy…

{Alya}: Trust me, if she did she'd be crushed by a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng

{Marinette}: (-: Thx Alya

{Alya}: GTG. Dinnertime.

{Marinette}: bye

Then she realized the one other little detail of that little talk she'd had with Adrien… he said that he didn't like Marinette. She frowned, and then realized one _other_ little detail, she'd kissed him and his cheek had turned red. He'd waved bye, _just_ like Marinette did with Adrien and the ridiculous grin he sported after that, reminded her of one person.

Marinette herself. Which meant that…

 _OMG, Adrien is in_ love _with Ladybug!_ Marinette internally screamed at the thought. Which means that _Adrien_ is in love with _me_! Technically, right!

"Tikki?" Marinette called.

"Yes, Marinette." The Kwami answered, coming out from Marinette's bag.

"You think Adrien likes Ladybug? I mean you _saw_ the entire thing."

"Marinette, do you _really_ wanna know."

"Uh, _duh_ , this could mean that _Adrien_ is in love with _me_!"

"I really _do_ think so. I've been with a lot of Ladybugs and that look is the one I usually see when a Chat Noir, or a person with the Chat Miraculous looks at a Ladybug."

"You mean like how Chat Noir looks at Ladybug, even _now_."

"Yup! And the look you give _Adrien_ all the time."

"Stop. I'm not _that_ infatuated with him!"

"Marinette, look at your walls. You _love_ him…"

"Don't tease," she smiled.

The two bickered on like that for some time, until… Marinette's head snapped up.

"There has been recent news of another akuma attack, and it seems to be headed for the Eiffel Tower! Everybody, we urge you to stay locked into your homes and leave the vicinity of the tower _immediately."_ The news channel blared.

Marinette wasted no time in saying, "Tikki! Spots on!"

A flash of red and Marinette was nowhere to be seen.

Ladybug jumped off her terrace and used her yo-yo to latch onto nearby buildings, swinging over the city until the akuma was in sight. The girl was clad in a dance costume, half of it seemed to resemble a devil, the other half an angel. The girl was beautiful, no doubt, with her blonde hair pulled into a dancer's bun, billowing with curls around it, and her long, lithe bare legs and hands, which held a devil's pitchfork.

She wondered what the girl could do, until she saw the pitchfork zap a building and it burst into flames. "Well, no time to lose." Ladybug said to herself.

"Need a helping paw?" purred a familiar voice.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Less cat references and more akuma fighting, Chat Noir."

"Your wish is my command, Bugaboo." He said while sinking into a mock bow.

Ladybug, who didn't even acknowledge the comment, grappled away with her yo-yo.

* * *

They stood near the top of the Eiffel Tower watching Split, what the akuma called herself, make her way into the trap Ladybug set with her Lucky Charm. Ladybug stood waiting, hidden, by the side ready to grab the flower off of her costume. Chat Noir, the bait, was ready to use the Cataclysm underneath the ground she was walking on. "Okay," he whispered, "Here goes nothing." He heard the click of high-heels above and pressed his palm under the ground.

The girl splashed into the kiddie pool, and, unable to use her fire-power was stuck. Ladybug grabbed the flower and split it in half. "Your days are over, akuma." She purified the akuma and set the butterfly free.

Chat Noir walked up to Ladybug and held out his fist. "Pound it," they said together and, without questioning himself he hugged her, pressing her into a big embrace. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ She squirmed, obviously uncomfortable with her miraculous being this low, finally she pushed him away. "Chat _Noir_ , I'm about to transform!"

He smiled knowingly, "Then move quick." She grimaced and headed in the direction of the Louvre Museum. Chat Noir followed her… and watched as she jumped into a subway tunnel. A flash of light, and she was gone. Dropping after her Chat changed back too.

 _Who could she be?_ The only girls around were…

A blonde girl, too interested in a magazine with Adrien's face on it to look up, a redhead with her hair in two braids, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her face red, and her pigtails uneven and messy.

None of them seemed to fit the _real_ Ladybug he knew. Marinette was shy and clumsy, but kindhearted and brave. She was never able to get to school on time, a quality that Adrien possessed too, just by being Chat Noir, but all of those black marks on his record were swept away by his impressive resume. Chinese, piano, fencing, and obviously being Chat Noir, though nobody knew _that_.

The blonde girl seemed superficial, and he never saw Ladybug as somebody who would be engrossed in a magazine like that and Adrien knew that Ladybug couldn't be a redhead.

Could it be Marinette? The girl's black hair and two pigtails fit the physical description _perfectly_ , and definitely the always being late would be a quality of Ladybug.

Chat Noir _had_ to find out.

Adrien snapped into reality, looking around, he realized that Marinette had and the blonde girl, _and_ that Adrien had missed his train. Groaning, he picked up his phone and called Gorilla, his bodyguard and chauffeur.

Adrien was _going_ to find out who Ladybug was if it was the _last_ thing he did.


	4. Chapter 4: Screech Owl

**Chapter Four awaits YOU…**

 **THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR 10 FAVORITES AND 16 FOLLOWERS ON MY SILLY LITTLE STORY. ILY SOOOOOO MUCH!**

* * *

"Marinette," Tikki called, "You're going to be late."

"Coming…" she droned, peeling the blanked off of her and going to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Marinette," her mom yelled from downstairs, "You have a friend here to see you."

"This _early_!" Marinette said to no one in particular.

Heading downstairs after a shower and tying her hair into her pigtails. She took a slice of buttered toast and put it in her mouth, then headed into the living room to see about this 'friend' who was probably Alya.

"Hey Marinette." Someone said.

Marinette sleepily looked up and nearly spit out her toast. "Adrien, what are _you_ doing here?" she said too surprised to be stuttering.

"I-I just wanted to walk you to school, after all of that drama yesterday." He said, nervously, and picked up a cookie from the plate on the table.

"O-okay t-then, let's g-go?" she said. He nodded and held her hand, not in the Mommy-baby way, but in the boyfriend-girlfriend way, with intertwined fingers. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." Marinette called out the door.

Adrien stopped, "Bye Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng." He said and let the door close.

"S-so, w-what did y-you make o-of all that L-ladybug and C-chat Noir drama y-yesterday?" Marinette stuttered and cursed herself in her head, _Be like Ladybug, Adrien likes Ladybug_.

"I think Ladybug is amazing, I mean she saves the city all the time and she's just awesome," Adrien said.

Marinette quirked her head, "I think Chat Noir is pretty cool too, you know, it's all about the superheroes!"

"Well, I'm very sorry about, you know, yesterday, I really thought that Chat could fix things."

"I'm sorry about sending Ladybug after you too," Marinette said, and then narrowed her eyes, suspiciously, "How _do_ you know Chat Noir anyways?"

"I, um, met him once at my one of my dad's fashion shows, and I did him a favor so he gave me one in return… seems like he made it worse though. What about you and Ladybug?"

"She heard about my designs and, um, asked me to make something for her civilian self, though I'm not _sure_ who she is."

"Okay…" Adrien didn't seem convinced and Marinette held her breath in anticipation, "You look a bit like Ladybug, you know." He said.

Marinette's eyes widened and she released a nervous laugh, "Me, _Ladybug_ , the only superpower _I_ could ever have would be super-clumsiness!"

"And Super-Mecha-Strike-Skills." Adrien said, jovially.

"You look your fair share like Chat Noir, too, the blonde hair and the green eyes." And Marinette cursed herself again, _You_ idiot… _stop making awkward situations where you have to explain about Ladybug_.

Marinette looked up at the school, and Adrien spoke again, "I guess I do," he chuckled, "Well, to make up for all of yesterday's situation and doing _that_ to you… I asked Father and he said _you_ could design something for my photo shoot, just like the Feather hat, except a _whole_ outfit, he said you'd need a design ready in a week and a half."

Marinette stared at Adrien in awe, her jaw dropped down, Adrien fished through his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "These are my measurements. I can't _wait_ to see your designs, just… one little detail. He leaned in close to Marinette's ear, "No feathers, _please_." He whispered and then handed the paper to Marinette, who folded it again and placed it in her blazer pocket.

Without thinking she pulled Adrien into a hug, causing her face to go so red when she realized what she'd done. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, "This is _beyond_ awesome, Adrien!"

"You're very welcome Marinette," he started to walk towards where Nino and Alya were waiting and Marinette grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait," she blurted, "I feel bad just letting you do all of this for me, how about I take you to a movie, Saturday night? We can watch Ghostbusters or something?"

Adrien's smile lit up his eyes too, "It's a date." And then they both walked over to Nino and Alya, who both had Chat Noir-style grins on their faces, making Marinette wonder if Alya _did_ tell Nino about her crush on Adrien, during the day of the Animan attack. Together, they walked to the school, chatting teachers and the bucketload of homework Mrs. Bustier assigned last night.

* * *

Horrible screaming right after Lunch caused Principal Damocles to announce that school was ending early and Adrien had ran to the boy's bathroom to transform.

Chat Noir had been keeping Screech Owl busy until Ladybug showed up to help him take down the owl-themed villain. First, Ladybug wrapped up the flying creature with the string of her yo-yo, but using its beak, it tore through the reinforced string like it was paper.

Seemingly, fed up Ladybug gave in and used her Lucky Charm. A red-polka dotted flashlight plopped down in her hands, Ladybug looked around desperately. Chat, knew exactly what to do. "It's a _flashlight,_ bugaboo, Owls are nocturnal." He yelled at her.

" _Exactly_ , good thinking Chat!" then after looking around, with squinted eyes, she threw the flashlight to Chat. He caught it in one hand and flashed it in Screech Owl's eyes, Ladybug dove in and grabbed the floral halo headband off of her head and broke it in half. Chat watched as Ladybug swiftly purified the akuma. His ring flashed, indicating he had three minutes before he transformed back.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called, and she grappled down to wear he was standing. "Would you mind if I went on a date with somebody in my civilian form?"

Chat flinched, and Ladybug looked sorry for even speaking. "I-I mean, okay? It's your life, you didn't even have to ask me," he said, and then felt the need to make Ladybug a bit jealous, "I'm going on a date with someone soon, actually. Whom are you going with?"

"This guy in my grade, I've had a crush on him since the beginning of the school year."

"No naming names?" Chat fake-pouted, although… if Ladybug _was_ Marinette then… Chat kind of _knew_ who His Lady was going on a date with, "I'm sure your date will be purr-fect, if no akuma shows up."

Ladybug's earrings beeped, and she anxiously backed away. "I-I've got to go… Bug Out!" she said and shot away on her yo-yo.

Chat didn't follow today, it would make her suspicious, so instead he used his baton to go in the direction of home, which wasn't very far away.

He hid near his house to detransform and entered his home.

Plagg came out when Adrien entered his room. "I'm _starving_ , Adrien. Cheese me," Plagg pointed to his mouth.

"Oh, so now you're too lazy to say the words: I need cheese please?"

"Oh, so now you're too scared to tell Ladybug the words: I love you?" Plagg said, in a voice, he guessed was meant to mimic Adrien

"Shut up, Plagg."

"Grow up, Adrien." Plagg said again, in his 'Adrien-voice'

"You _really_ need Camembert?"

"Uh… I said 'cheese me', duh?"

"I didn't even use my Cataclysm!"

" _Whatever,_ give me my Camembert."

Groaning, Adrien made his way to the kitchen, beckoning for Plagg to jump into his pocket. Under his breath he muttered, "I bet Ladybug doesn't have to deal with a Kwami like _this._ "

* * *

 **PLAGG IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THIS SHOW…**

 **PLAGG IS AWESOME…**

 **I want to know what you guys think about my story, plzzzz feel free to leave a review or if you're too lazy and want to tell me the story is good-ish drop a follow and a favorite. Also, leave suggestions for Lucky Charms, Villains, or just some ideas for the story. I'll feature your username if I use your suggestion.**

 **Also if my updates get less frequent, I apologize in advance, since school started a few days ago and the homework is starting to pile on. I will still update this story though.**

 _ **And**_ **my final request: If you have the Miraculous Ladybug Amino (if you DON'T download it) please follow me at: Totally_Tikki, where I post little blogs and fun polls.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE VIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES (oh my!)**

 **Bye, Lexie ( . )**


	5. Chapter 5: Blabbermouth

**Hello my Interiends it has been too long...**

 **You didn't come hear to read my apology so...**

 **I hereby announce the creation of...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Blabbermouth

* * *

Marinette was confused. She hadn't expected Chat to agree with the idea of her going on a date with Adrien, and she hadn't known why she'd asked, it was an impulse action. She hurried home, excited to work on Adrien's design. She had the idea to design a preppy look for his photoshoot.

She'd started on some red khaki pants, and planned to make a grey long sleeved polo to match it. It wasn't the most unique look, but Marinette had so many jitters she could hardly get the seams straight. _Adrien! I'm going on a date with Adrien!_ She was internally flipping out. Tomorrow. Saturday. The _best_ day of her _life_! A DATE WITH ADRIEN!

After she finished the pants, Marinette looked at the clock, 11:47 PM flashed at her! Her eyes shot open wide. She didn't want eye bags during her date! Quickly she set the alarm and shut the lights off. Happily drifting into a sweet slumber with romantic dreams.

* * *

Adrien was excited. His first _actual_ date! It might even be with Ladybug! He was internally dancing with joy and externally casually sipping water from a glass at exactly 4:20 PM. Marinette had texted him the details this morning at 9-ish.

[Marinette]: Are you free at 5:30 for our date?

[Adrien]: Today's my day off J

[Marinette]: Lucky you

[Adrien]: My chauffeur will pick us up at around 4:45? K?

[Marinette]: K, Bye Adrien

[Adrien]: Bye!

Today, his father had been generous enough to give him a day off, something he hadn't got much of before. Adrien stood in front of his open closet doors, Plagg flitted around the clothes, and the Kwami pulled out a white tee with a black Gabriel Brand logo on it, an angular butterfly inside of a circle. Adrien only owned clothes from his father's brand, as it was bad advertisement when your main model doesn't wear the clothing he models. The edges of the shirt had black strips on them but the rest of the shirt was white, save for the big black logo in the middle. Adrien nodded his approval.

Plagg, surprisingly, had amazingly good fashion sense, his father would be impressed. Adrien grabbed a pair of black jeans and squinted his slightly upturned, light green eyes. "Adrien, I think these forest green sneakers and that hoodie would go well with the whole look." Plagg held up a green canvas sneaker.

"Good job, Plagg." Adrien grabbed the clothes and turned to go to the shower.

Plagg cleared his throat. He opened his mouth and pointed in, one point for every syllable, "Cam-em-bert."

"C'mon. I have to _shower_!"

"I just gave you fashion advice for 15 minutes, so _you_ will give me Camembert."

Rolling his eyes, Adrien pointed to the mini-fridge. "Help yourself." While Plagg shot off like a bullet, Adrien made his way into the bathroom.

Marinette looked different. Her hair was down and curled neatly at the ends. Alya looked at her up and down. She wore a pink polka-dotted skater skirt and her sheer, white top was neatly tucked into it high up, her makeup was applied and perfected by Alya's steady hands, her legs were shaved and her self-esteem was high, after all _she'd_ asked him out on a date, not the other way around. The doorbell rang, and Marinette allowed herself a small squeal before she composed herself again. She placed some clear lip-gloss in her bag. Alya gave her a small wave, "Go get 'em girl!" she whispered.

Marinette trudged down the stairs, trying not to fidget with her matching statement necklace and bracelet. She peered up at Adrien through her fringe of mascared lashes. "Hey!" she said, smiling.

"Hey," he said, matching her tone, "You look really beautiful."

She smiled even bigger, "Thanks. You look great too!"

His smile now matched her's too. She waved goodbye to her parents, and together they left the bakery, Adrien opened the car door for Marinette, and they both sat in Adrien's limo. Then Adrien's Gorilla, his chauffeur and bodyguard sped off, Marinette's house disappeared within no time, but she and Adrien wouldn't have noticed.

"You know, Alya thinks that Ladybug and Chat Noir are secretly in a relationship!" Adrien almost squealed.

"I didn't know you really shipped them _that_ much!"

"Who _couldn't_ ship them?"

"Me,"

"And why is that Miss Marinette?"

"Because I ship _us_ way more." She immediately regretted the words after they came out of her mouth. Her face became the color of a tomato and the smile left Adrien's lips, slowly but surely he backed away from her.

Adrien wasn't sure he heard the words right. Adrien stopped smiling, and his lips were in a grim expression. Hurt flashed through Marinette's red face as he moved over a bit.

Adrien took a deep breath before he said, "Look, Marinette—" she stopped him before he could continue with his awkward speech.

"Okay, Adrien I _have_ to confess this to you now." She paused, looking so confused at what she was doing that her face turned an even more impressive shade of red, almost purple with embarrassment, "I guess it's no secret that I like you anymore, at least not from you, but I have to tell you why. I'm not like Chloe, using you for her own personal gain, I didn't look into your eyes the day of the chewing gum incident and say my, oh, my, what beautiful green eyes. I was just _mad_ at you. Despite your looks and your money and your fame and your life, I was still mad at you. And then you gave me that umbrella and you flipped my world upside down. This time I looked into your eyes and saw someone who genuinely cared about people, someone was nice. _That's_ when I fell in love with you and _that's_ why I was so excited when you kissed me, _that's_ why I we—I sent Ladybug after you broke my heart. And I was always so awkward around you, never even able to hold a conversation with you. I love you Adrien, no matter if you love me or not. I love _you_ and only you."

Adrien was appalled. Of course, he'd _known_ Marinette liked him, from what a little kitty told him, but he'd always thought of it as a silly little crush, after all he was _used_ to that, from Chloe and all of his die-hard 'lovers'. But who did _they_ really love, Adrien or Adrien _Agreste_ , the model. More important than _that_ , Who did _he_ really love?

Was it Ladybug, the courageous girl who'd took a fist, clamped it around his heart, and didn't even _try_ to do it. Or was it the girl in front of him, the shy girl, the girl who was in tears by his reaction to her statement. Today, he realized the differences between Marinette and Ladybug, and almost felt stupid at his previous theory. Marinette carved herself a special place in his heart today and so Adrien asked her this:

"What would you say if I told you that I loved you too."

* * *

 **And the first piece of the Square comes together here!**

 **Thanks 4 Reading This:**

 **And now back to your regularly scheduled program (Continued from the Top):**

 **I'm sooooo sorry! I seriously DIDN'T think it would be** ** _this_** **hard to Fan-Fic and do school. OMG High-school is killer! I entered the 9** **th** **grade recently and there's so much homework! :|**

 **Anyways… I really need to start managing my time between M:TGBR** **and school! Here's to a smaller time period between chapters.**

 **I repeat: Thanks 4 Reading This and I hope you have a** ** _Miraculous_** **Day**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy is the Best Policy

Hey, I really have nothing to say other than:

Welcome to…

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** _ **Jealousy is the Best Policy**_

* * *

Marinette was shocked. Too shocked to even _speak_ in full sentences _._ Instead she choked out a stammering, "W-what?"

"Marinette, I think I like _you_." Adrien said.

"I don't believe it." She said.

"Why? You're smart, caring –"

"Klutzy, embarrassing. So why would someone like _you_ , someone so perfect like me?"

"You may be, but that's what makes you, _you_. And I like _you_."

The Gorilla pulled up in the front of the movie theater and opened the door for them. Adrien took her hand and said, "Let's go watch a movie, girlfriend?"

"I guess so… boyfriend."

They both laughed and hurried in to grab their tickets.

Adrien was happier than he ever had been.

It had been about two days since their date and when they walked into school hand-in-hand Alya and Nino had basically freaked. They were almost happier than Adrien and Marinette combined, the only thing that could possibly bring Adrien down from Cloud 9 was Ladybug.

He had no idea what to do with his feelings for her, since he was with Marinette now but still, whenever they were on patrol, whenever he spoke to her his heartbeat quickened and his palms went sweaty. So he just swept his year's worth of a crush underneath a rug and focused on schoolwork and Marinette.

They'd already planned their second date next week, a double date with Alya and Nino. They were going to see the new United-States-during-the-1930s-themed restaurant that opened up near Nino's house. Marinette had almost squealed when she saw the sign, and went on a whole spree of talking about fashion from the 1930s and her inspirations.

Currently, though, Adrien was sitting in his Language Arts class listening to Mrs. Bustier drone on about classic literature, all stuff he knew already from his years with private tutors. "Okay everyone pay attention

* * *

now," she said, with a pointed glare at Adrien, "I'm assigning a project, you will work with a partner-" before she was even done with a sentence everyone started looking around the room for partners, Alya had grabbed Nino's hand was grinning at Marinette, who looked akwardly at Adrien and raised her eyebrows, nodded and smiled a very Chat-like smile. Mrs. Bustier paused and cleared her throat, "As I was saying, people from this half of the room," she gestured towards the half where Chloe sat, "Will choose a partner from this jar," she gestured at the jar, "And _no_ trading partners. We will start with Miss Chloe."

Chloe reached into the jar and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and let out a small squeal, "Adrien, you're my partner."

Marinette almost gasped in horror, Adrien was partnered with Chloe, which was a wonderful way to strangle their newfound relatio

* * *

nship in its crib. Adrien got up and strolled over to Chloe, who fiddled with his collar as Sabrina pulled out a name, but Marinette couldn't hear it, she was too busy glaring at Chloe. Mylenne (AN: IDK how to spell her name, but she's the one who became the Horrificator) pulled out a slip of paper and read out Alya's name, who gave Marinette an apologetic shoulder squeeze and went on to join her partner. Alix picked Nino and then it was Kim's turn. Kim reached in and pulled out a name, "Marinette," he read in a clear voice, Marinette, picked up her stuff and moved off to join Kim, her mind still dead from the Adrien and Chloe pairing.

Suddenly, she tripped, her bag opened and all of her stuff fell out, her sketchbook, her Adrien-magazines, everything tumbled out of her bag, Marinette herself was sprawled out, Sabrina and Chloe burst out laughing, Chloe playfully slapped Adrien, but he ignored it and came to help Marinette up.

Marinette could only hope that after this project that Adrien would still do the same thing for his 'girlfriend' and not his 'friend'. She gathered her things again and sat next to Kim on the bench, watching Max and Juleka, newly partnered, go sit where Alya and Marinette sat.

Adrien had asked if he could walk Marinette home today, she seemed positively upset when he'd been partnered with Chloe, Adrien was pretty upset too, he'd been looking for some quality time with his new girlfriend, analyzing _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Great Gatsby_ in the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. Chloe had suggested they meet every, single day right after school for an hour to read and discuss in her father's hotel, but Adrien had refused, saying that, since they had the same free period, they could just meet in the library then.

So, Adrien waited patiently while Marinette finished asking the Science teacher a question. Suddenly he heard Plagg's voice from inside the pocket. "Adrien," he hissed, "I need cheese, you haven't fed me in like 3 hours."

The door opened slightly and Adrien whispered, "Shut it, Plagg, Marinette coming!" then Adrien tried to act as inconspicuous as possible, twiddling his thumbs and whistling.

Marinette came out, and asked, "Ready to go?"

"You got it." Adrien responded, managing to stifle a nervous laugh.

They walked slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Marinette then said the words he was regretting a little bit, "So, you like being partners with Chloe?"

"I'd rather be partners with _you_." he said.

"No seriously, how can you _like_ her?"

"Marinette, she was my only friend before Nino."

"She's _using_ you Adrien." Marinette stopped walking, forcing Adrien to stop with her. "Chloe is a terrible person, she's been making my life and other lives miserable since grade school! _Nobody_ does anything about it because of Daddy Bourgeois, hanging over her head."

"Maybe she's just misunderstood?" Adrien tried, but he knew Marinette and he read the jealousy waves coming off of her, obviously she thought that she wasn't good enough for him, like she'd mentioned in the limo.

"I didn't expect _you_ to understand." Marinette spat. She wrenched her hand away from him and walked away, hands clenched into fists, body slightly shaking with anger.

Marinette was mad at Adrien, mad that he didn't see Chloe blatantly _flirting_ with him, Just Friends, she (internally) scoffed. Marinette stormed up to her room, not bothering to greet her mother and father in the bakery.

The second she reached her room, Tikki shot out of her bag. " _Marinette_ ," she squeaked, "You were being unreasonable!"

"Well forgive _me_ for being mad at him for not realizing how terrible Chloe is, to me _and_ to everyone,"

"Adrien has never been to school before this, Marinette."

"Whatever, Tikki, just leave me alone, it's not my fault he's so clueless." she sighed and moved to sit on the chaise. Tikki moved away, deciding to leave Marinette alone for some time.

It hadn't been more than five minutes before a purple butterfly fluttered down and touched her earrings and a faint butterfly outline appeared over her face.

Adrien really had _no_ idea why Marinette had gotten _that_ mad, after her outrage, he'd found the nearest subway and caught the train that would take him home, but before that happened, a notification popped up onto his phone.

It was a livestream from the Ladyblog, Alya was following what looked to be an akuma. It wore a pure white dress, which looked oddly like what Marinette had worn the day of their date. Then the akuma turned and horror dawned on him.

The akuma _was_ Marinette, then the train stopped and the lights went dark.

Adrien could only hope that Ladybug got their fast.

* * *

 **ONCE AGAIN... SORRRRRRRRRRRRY!**

 **For many reasons:**

 **1\. I posted the unfinished version**

 **2\. It has been too long**

 **3\. I have not been replying to the amazing reviews I get**

 **So my sincerest apologies to my readers and reviewers**

 **Anyways have a great day and DFTBA,**

 **Lexie.**


	7. Chapter 7: Showdown Throwdown

**Yo, yo, yo my name is LHPE (you know what it stands fo...)**

 **I like to write you guys stories on**

 **What?**

 **(Cringe)**

 **Anyways, here is your dose of ma story:**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Impossible is Real

* * *

Adrien was frightened, he'd managed to feel his way around the car, thankfully nearly empty by now. He yelled out, "Is everyone okay?"

No replies, they must have left when the emergency lights turned on. Just to be sure Adrien turned the flashlight on his phone on and waved it around, making sure no one was there. Then he huddled in a corner underneath a seat and whispered, "Make it quiet and quick Plagg." he felt a nod, "Okay then, Claws Out!"

There was a dull flash of green and Adrien was gone.

Chat Noir bounced out of the door and into the tunnel, knowing Marinette, it would be a very dangerous akuma, so he didn't dare use a Cataclysm to break the ceiling, instead he bounded around looking for a quick way out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miss Fortune (AN: I know, I know, I stole that name from a YouTube video, but what can I say? Writer's Block...) was having fun. The earrings she wore seemed to be made of light and her dress was a pure white color that could blind.

Very fun this was. Hawkmoth's directions were clear, get the Miraculous and keep the powers, fail and lose it all. So she jumped from rooftop to rooftop her palm shot white fire at cheaters, her earrings blasted the jealous, bringing them into her army.

After blasting a young couple who were fighting Miss Fortune felt something jerk her from the back, she fell forward onto her knees, nearly tripping full-sprawl on her kitten-heels. She snarled and turned around, springing back onto her feet. She smiled, "Chat Noir, nice of you to come by."

"Stop Marinette," he said, "Snap out of it!"

Miss Fortune's head felt like it had been dunked into cold water. "Chat?" she rasped in a different voice.

"Princess, snap out of it!"

"No," the old voice was back, "I'm Miss Fortune not Marinette and I need to find Adrien Agreste."

"Marinette," Chat Noir almost pleaded.

"No can do kitty-cat." Miss Fortune said and sent a kick at Chat Noir's chest, aiming to send him flat onto the ground for her earrings to take over.

Chat Noir back-flipped over and said, "Is that all you've got Miss Fortune?"

She heard Hawkmoth's voice in her head, "Ladybug's not here, take his Miraculous before she arrives!"

"Don't worry Hawkmoth." she said, smiling, "This Chat's got nowhere to run." her smile became a smirk. She took a running start towards another building and jumped, summoning more white fire into her hands, but when she turned around Chat was gone, Forget it, she thought, I need Adrien now. She pressed the center of her necklace and a GPS system showed up, giving her the perfect navigation route to the Agreste Estate. She started to jump on the rooftops again.

Adrien would pay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chat was hiding. There were many problems in this situation. First, Marinette was the akuma and Adrien couldn't fight Marinette, or Miss Fortune as she called herself now. Second, Ladybug wasn't here, so either she was out of town or had no idea what was going on, or maybe she was one of the zombie-fied civilians. Third, Chat couldn't purify akumas. So he was stuck with no allies, no powers, and no girlfriend, supposedly.

Which meant he had no hope. So he hid inside a damaged building while trying to devise a plan, something Ladybug's Lucky Charm would make so much easier, something Ladybug herself would make so much easier. Chat had no idea where the akuma was hiding, but he guessed it was in the necklace.

Suddenly a red figure popped into the window, it was tiny, almost the size of...

"Hi, I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami?" she flew down and settled near his hand.

"Chat Noir," he said, shaking her tiny hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"I know who you are, Adrien."

"Does Ladybug know?" he asked, Maybe she had known all along! He thought giddily.

"No, I'm sorry if that makes you sad though, but we have more things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Ladybug is unable to fight today, she has a-," Tikki hesitated for a millisecond, "She has a 103 fever and, well, you know how that feels."

"So?" Chat asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to be Ladybug, Adrien. Plagg can stay here, but right now we need to use a Lucky Charm, Miss Fortune is getting stronger."

Chat hesitated, "You want me to be Ladybug, what will the public think?"

Tikki's voice grew annoyed and shrill, "There won't be any public if you don't hurry! So let go of your transformation, Plagg will be okay," she stressed the last few words.

Chat complied and released his transformation, Plagg landed in Adrien's palms, he nodded his head. "It's okay Adrien, I don't take it personally as long as you get me cheese."

Adrien rolled his eyes and said, "So, um, Tikki, does Ladybug have any command words?"

"Just say spots on, Adrien."

"Okay," he said, shrugging, "Spots on, Tikki."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miss Fortune and part of her army were gathered up near the Agreste mansion. Adrien's room was located, the entrances were located, and everything was prepared. In T-minus two minutes and forty-seven seconds Adrien's house would be ambushed. Hawkmoth had advised her not to do this, but she'd had no choice, Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen, half of her army was already looking for him.

She decided that she could deal with him after the attack. One of her main strategists came up to Miss Fortune. "Miss, We shall release the first cannons in thirty seconds, everyone is prepared and you will enter Mr. Agreste's room in two minutes."

"No she won't," a male voice came from behind her, Chat Noir's voice. Miss Fortune whipped around on her heels and glared into green eyes, so hauntingly familiar, so different in a red and black jumpsuit.

"Ladybug?" she asked, continuing to glare.

The person didn't answer, just simply swung the yo-yo around and wrapped her up with the strings, using some of her flames, she burst out and charged him, more fire at hand, she aimed for his hair, which stuck up around the mask.

This man wasn't Chat Noir, he probably didn't even possess a miraculous. So Miss Fortune offered no resistance, she was going to murder him, interfering with her plans was a terrible choice to make. Even for a superhero. He easily dodged her attacks though, his speed seemed enhanced. He tried wrapping her up in the string of the yo-yo again and reached for the necklace. She allowed him, she didn't need it anymore.

He took the necklace and smashed it on the floor, he was smiling slightly, then his eyebrows rose in surprise. He muttered to himself, "Bracelet?" and then shouted, "Lucky Charm?" his voice was skeptical, but his hand was confident as he caught the object, a magazine. Then he laughed, squinting his eyes and looking around.

He took a deep breath, and Miss Fortune just watched, inside her a voice spoke, Let him do it, Marinette, he needs to do it, leave him alone, you don't control him. "Ladybug?" she yelled, that same raspy voice again came out. His attention came back to her. Miss Fortune's hand was shaky and Hawkmoth's voice screamed in her head, Don't let him have it, get his miraculous! Miss Fortune was surprised she was able to withstand the terrible pain that tore through her arm as she pulled out her earrings. She held them out to this Ladybug and said, "I'm sorry." He made a grab for them but she dropped them down, and as if she'd done it a thousand times before, she brought her foot down on the earrings, pain spiked through her, but she didn't pay it any attention, this wasn't physical pain, the pain was in her heart.

Heartbreak.

Then her mind went blank.

* * *

 **HELLLLOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I updated quicker this time, in case you didn't realize. Many small announcements are to be made. Starting with...**

 **MY INSTAGRAM! Eeeeeeek! Follow me at the same username as this account with a 10 at the end (this website doesn't allow me to type it, ugh...) for behind the story deets and a ton of fandom stuff because in case you didn't know (I am a fandom obsessor)**

 **And Number Two...**

 **When this story is over, maybe in a month or two I am going to start a new story involving the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, grab your Butterbeers! I may start it sooner when this story is wrapping up, but I've decided the plot of the story and how it's gonna go.**

 **And finally last but not least...**

 **I have a Wattpad account now! Since . wasn't allowed... my username on that will be xxLHPExx. I have a story that I have been writing for a while, I took inspiration from a ton of different series (Throne of Glass, Harry Potter, etc.) and made my own story. I will start posting that on Wattpad, too.**

 **Anyways, If you guys have any questions about all o' mah announcements hit me up with a DM on instagram (it's public) and/or Message me on Fanfiction, I'm trying to be better about checking my inbox.**

 **Thank you guys very much for reading and DFTBA!**


End file.
